


A Better Place

by milnaki



Series: Miraculous [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Friends, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Moving On, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Quantic Kids (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Trust Issues, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, moving schools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnaki/pseuds/milnaki
Summary: Marinette came home from school bruised, emotionally hurt.That's when she finally told her parents about to abuse she's been getting at school. They decide it's better if they move her to a different one.She makes friends, better ones. She met a blond, a better one.But the memories of her old school are keeping her from being with them.





	1. A Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key don't have a title or a summary for this. I'll figure something out later on lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette deals with another day of emotional and physical abuse.

"-Now you're just going to ignore me?! Stop being such a bitch!"

Marinette blinked, her eyes slowly taking around her surroundings, almost confused on what was happening. The bluebell color met a lot of unpleasant looks, many disapproving, disappointed and even disgusted, then she heard a sob.

_That's right...._

Marinette's eyes tiredly looked over to the sobbing brunette, she clung to Alya's side, tears streaming down her face, letting out an ugly sob. Alya's grip on Lila only tightened, as if protectively.

Her head tilted to the side, watching Lila sob, her midnight blue hair clumsily fell in sink with her action. She found it ironic. How Alya was trying to "protect" Lila even though she was the real danger.

Alya gently soothed the Italian girl before handing her to her boyfriend. Marinette blankly watched as Alya approached her, her hazel eyes glaring daggers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She spat out, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Some of her classmates muttered an agreement. Lila picked her head up away from Nino, sniffling loudly, getting mostly everyone's attention and sympathy.

"It- It's okay, Alya," she croaked, moving one of her hands to rub the tears out of her olive green eyes. "It- it- it-" she inhaled deeply, pathetically trying to calm herself down. "I guess Ma- Marinette just doesn't like me still.." a sob slipped from her throat, with her permission. She dug her head back into Nino's chest and sobbed loudly.

Alya snapped her head back to Marinette, making the girl tense up, but get defensive. "Stop being a jealous bitch! Bullying her because you don't like her?!" Marinette frowned, her gut quickly filling with anxiety. Her eyes glanced to her friends, they all sharing the hateful look. It only made her anxiety grow and throat clench up.

"Assaulting Lila all the time? You're pathetic."

"I didn't-!"

"Didn't assault her? Didn't corner her in the bathroom and threaten her?" Alya cut off, snarling at her. "Don't lie to me, Marinette." Her lips pursed tightly together, deeply inhaling, trying to calm her fast beating heart. "Lila told me everything. How you always threaten her when you're alone with her, how you try to act all good and innocent in public." Pure disgust was written on her face, especially the way her upper lip flicked up, "You make me sick."

Marinette felt force on her shoulders, then suddenly she bumped into a table. She blinked once.. twice.. three times before she finally pieced together... _Alya shoved her._

She shoved her hard, and hatefully.

"You're so psychotic." Alya spat out, tilting her head to the side when Marinette tilted hers away. "You liking Adrien? That's borderline obsession. You should be arrested for that-"

"Alya."

The brunette sighed, looking over her shoulder to her boyfriend. Nino only frowned to her, gently and most importantly, uncomfortably moving Lila away from him and walked over to his girlfriend. "Alya, you're going too far-"

"Going too far?!" Alya echoed, glaring up to her boyfriend. She snapped a finger towards Marinette, making the girl flinch. "She's getting what she deserved!" 

Alya looked over to her, dropping her arm, "She's no better than Hawkmoth. I bet she's relishing on Lila right now-"

"Alya, that's enough." Nino repeated, louder than before, glaring disapprovingly at her. "Marinette's your best friend. You've known her longer than you know Lila." 

Alya's eyes narrowed, slowly backing up to the Italian girl, protecting her. "What are you saying."

Nino hesitated. His lips pursed shut, glancing between Lila and Marinette. Marinette didn't look up to him, her breathing was sporadic, she was desperately trying to calm down, taking few deep breathes. Nino looked away from her, his heart clutching in guilt.

"Marinette is a sweet girl, I've known her my whole life, there's no way she's doing that to Lila. And you know that too."

Alya blinked. She looked between Marinette, Nino, then Lila. Then frowned deeply. "What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?" 

Marinette looked up, shrinking when Alya stomped over to her. "I - I didn't do-"

"Don't fucking lie to me you physco!" 

A loud slap echoed the room, one that made almost everyone flinch, and they watched as the dark had girl stumbled to the right, her hand slapping onto a table to keep her up from falling. A tear slipped out of her eye from the lingeringly stinging on her cheek.

"You bitch." Alya disgustingly muttered, before lifting up her foot and shoving Marinette down onto the wood floor.

"Alya!" Nino gaped at her, only to glare hard at her, he shoved past her, quickly making his way to Marinette, but his arm got yanked on. He was forced to turn back around, only seeing Alya for a quick second before his head was snapped to the left, another loud slap echoing.

"Don't you dare help that psychotic manipulator up."

The door slammed open, making everyone flinch and look over. Mme Bustier entered the room, her normally cheering turquoise eyes were a blank, disapproving color. Everyone slowly made their way back to their seat, some making sure to silently kick Marinette. Mme Bustier walked over to her desk, panick filled her eyes seeing Marinette slowly pick herself up, bruised and red.

"Marinette! Are you okay?!" She quickly asked, making her way to the quiet girl. She gently grasped Marinette's arms, looking into her eyes, her heart broke seeing the complete opposite of how she normally looked; broken, betrayed, hurt.

"She fell," answered Alya, her arm around Lila's shoulder comfortingly. "You know how clumsy she is. It's nothing new." She carelessly explained.

Mme Bustier looked to Marinette for denial or confirmation, but she remained silent. Nothing subtle as a look to give her a hint. She gently rubbed Marinette's shoulder. "Why don't you go to the nurse?" She suggested.

Marinette blinked slowly once... Twice.. then nodded, making her way around the teacher and then finally out the door.

* * *

"Marinette... Are you okay..?" A tiny voice asked, wiggling her way out of her holder's bag. Her chosen didn't respond, she kept walking down the sidewalk. Tikki frowned, her heart aching. The bright red mark on her cheek must've still hurt, not to mention she must've been sore from when Alya stomped on her.

Tikki felt disappointment grow along with her heartache. Disappointed in Plagg's chosen. She must have a talk with Plagg. 

"Marinette, maybe you should've gone to the nurse..." Tikki quietly suggested, following the girl as she crossed the street to the bakery. 

".. I just want to go home.." was her weak response.

* * *

Marinette's parents were angry, upset, disappointed, sad, just so many emotions, and none of them directed to their daughter. All Marinette could do is lightly shrug it off and go upstairs after her bruises were lightly taken care of.

It wasn't until later that night when she finally let herself cry. Her parents were arguing, broken about how this could happen to their daughter, wanting to pull her out of that school.

Tikki snuggles into her pillow, her eyes clenching tight together as Marinette let our a heart wrenching sob.


	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some messages made Marinette realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, if you don't agree with how I'm writing the story, then just don't read it. You don't need to comment about how you disagree with somethings.  
> It's my story, I'm writing it how I want to and feel like it should go.
> 
> Personally, I see Marinette as someone who would take the brunt of everything. Someone who would avoid fighting, especially if it was her friends. She would take the brunt. Akumatized is different, she has no choice and they aren't in the right mindset. But this is unakumatized people who have complete control over their actions. 
> 
> Besides, Marinette was too shocked and emotionally drained to fight back. I would be too.
> 
> Personally, teenagers would act like this. A know a lot of people who are fucking bitches and would honestly slap and stomp on someone. It is realistic. But Miraculous isn't realistic at all, so 🤷🏼♀️  
> If you don't like it, don't read or comment how you hate it. Common sense.

Marinette's room was eerily dark, cold and quiet. It made Tikki extremely uncomfortable.

Her holders normally bright, clean and cheery room was completely the opposite; pictures of her classmates were torn to complete shreds and decorated her bedroom floor. Adrien's pictures were colored out with a blood red marker with various words written on them such as, "liar", "coward", and "betrayer".

Tikki's heard clench at the sight. Her head turned to the other side of her room. Various clothings were torn up into shreds. Clothing that she made for her friends. An orange dress for Alya, a pink and green dress for Alix. Dresses for Rose and Myélen and Juleka.

Tikki only heard a sniffle from Marinette's bed. Tikki could smell the depression and anxiety. The anxiety that spiked every minute or so whenever her phone buzzed.

"Marinette...?" Tikki gently called out, making her way to the bed. "Maybe you should shut off your phone, it would make you feel better..." She didn't get a response, Marinette only curled up more, drowning in her depression, emotional and physical hurt.

"Marinette, please.. I know you are very upset, but please calm yourself. I don't want you getting akumatized." Tikki got another answer of silence before Marinette slowly pushed herself up, her dark messy hair clumsily falling into her face.

Tikki couldn't help but feel hopeful at Marinette sitting up. The girl gave no words to her Kwami. She only brought her legs to her chest and laid her head on them, letting her thoughts swallow herself.

Nino was on her side. Nino was trying to help her. Rose and Myélen didn't look happy with Alya, could they be on her side too?

No, no they couldn't. They were playing it. Faking. Yes, that was it. They were faking the sympathetic looks and silent disagreements. They were trying to reel her in, make her feel safe before betraying her.

But Marinette knows how sweet Rose and Méylen are. She couldn't help but feel guilty about her accusations.

Another loud buzz pulled her out of her thoughts. Her screen light up a bright white as the pink cased phone vibrated on the desk once, twice, three, four times.

Her throat clenched up, her stomach twisting at the mere thought of what they were texting her, what words they were saying to make her feel bad about Lila... Lila.. what was she texting her? Marinette knows the brunette is relishing in her pain, her expectations were probably exceeded when Alya did the unthinkable to smack her.

Marinette slowly and hesitantly climbed down her bed and walked over to her desk, staring at the dark screen of her phone. Tikki flew over to her, giving her support but settling on her shoulder.

Marinette turned on her phone, trying her best to ignore every text her entire class sent. But a group chat caught her eye, the chat that made her unlock her phone and go to the messages to read it.

Hesitantly, she scanned the messages.

Marinette's eyes widened as she read the texts from Nino, Juleka, Rose and Myélen. They all felt bad for her, they didn't believe a word Lila was saying. They wanted to be there for her and help her through this.

A single year drop fell onto her phone.

She isn't alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not alone :^)
> 
> She's still changing schools tho lmao
> 
> Maybe Luka should come in 🤔


	3. Self-Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine decides to teach Marinette something to help with her evergrowing anxiety and paranoia.

The words "transfer" made Marinette snap out of her self-pitying trance. She slowly looked up to her parents, both of their eyes showing their concern, and waited for an answer...

_What was the question..?_

"Do you want to transfer...?" Her mother repeated, her brownish eyes dripping with concern at the tired and blank look in her daughter's eyes. Sabine only got a shrug in response. 

Marinette slowly slid off of the chair she was on. She walked over to the couch and stared at her bag, hesitating. She grabbed it nonetheless. Sabine walked to Marinette, gently putting her hand in the bag, pushing it down. "Maybe you should stay home today.." she suggested. Marinette looked to her mother, seeing the pleading look in her eyes.

Marinette stared at her. Her bag slowly slipping off of her shoulder and back onto the couch. Her eyes trailed down and stared at the wood floor. "I'm.. gonna go lay down." She muttered, walking past her parents towards the stairs of her room.

Tom and Sabine watched in silence as Marinette walked up the stairs and closed the hatch door behind her.

Sabine's eyes slowly fell to the floor, her heart clenching tight, her husband shared the same feeling, the feeling of disappointment for not being better parents, for not realizing that this was happening to their little girl.

"I'm going to call the principal," Sabine announced, turning to her husband. "I'm going to tell him of this... Situation and say I'm pulling Marinette out. She.. she doesn't deserve to deal with this." Tom nodded, but his face twisted slightly, "Sabine dear, isn't it too late into the year to pull her out?"

She halted, slowly turning to her husband, "too late in the year or not, I'm not letting my baby be assaulted and bullied like this." Without any other objection, Sabine picked up the phone.

* * *

Staying home made Marinette feel better. She wouldn't have to risk seeing Alya, or Adrien, or Lila.

Marinette laid down on her bed, blankly staring at her wall,

* * *

_"Here's the thing,"_

_Marinette looked up, meeting Olive colored eyes, her lips were tugged into a tight smug smile as she observed her painted nails. "I don't like you." She plainly said, making the dark haired girl frown._

_"I am going to make sure," her hands fell to her waist as she leaned forward, her smirk never fading. "That everyone turns against you and wishes you were never born." Marinette blinked, watching as Lila moved away from her, grabbing the bathroom handle. "Cherish your friends now, they won't be around for long."_

* * *

If she were to be honest, she never expected Lila to actually accomplish this. She thought Alya would see right through her lies, she thought that Kim, Alix, Max, everyone else would see through the lies...

But clearly, she had too high expectations and trust for them.

A knock on the hatch pulled her out of her thoughts, without a say, it was pushed open, her mother's head peeking into her room. "Marinette? Can you come downstairs for a minute?" 

She didn't respond, she stared at the wall, building the will to escape her safe, comfortable room. Slowly, she managed to leave her bed and room and stood in the living room, her mother waiting for her patiently, trying to not show her sympathy.

"I want to show you something that I do when I feel stressed or upset," Sabine began, gesturing for Marinette to come over to her. She sat on the middle of the floor, pulling one of her feet onto her knees, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Marinette slowly tilted her head, but followed her movements.

"When you feel anxious, take a deep breath, count to ten, then exhale and count to ten. You'd feel better."

Marinette nodded, closing her eyes. She deeply inhaled, and counted. After reaching ten, she exhaled.

Her eyes opened, her gut feeling less tight and queasy. Her lips pursed as she leaned against her mother's back, 

".. thank you, maman.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kinda threw this together.
> 
> Yes I used Marinette's post on insta lmao
> 
> Anyway
> 
> I NEED A SCHOOL NAME!!!  
>  I DONT KNOW A NAME TO USE
> 
> PLZ GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS


	4. Risk it For a Better Chance at Life

Marinette's contact list now held only a few people. She deleted all messages between her... classmates and blocked their numbers. She felt better about it. She felt better about having no restraint of being on her phone. No anxiety of seeing a notification of a message from one of those numbers. 

No weight on her chest or shoulders.

She felt free.

And way better than before.

* * *

_**Juleka** : Why don't you transfer to Jeanne d'Arc?_

_**Nino** : isn't that some high prestige school?_

_**Juleka** : yes and no._

_**Juleka** : It's a fine arts and business school,_

_**Juleka** : Luka went there for awhile before transferring out _

_**Nino** : why did he transfer out?_

_**Juleka** : he found a different school that was better for him._

* * *

"Jeanne d'Arc..." Marinette mumbled to herself. Tikki glanced to her holder, no words came from her immediately, until she cleared her throat, moving in front of Marinette, "Why don't we check it out online?" She suggested, a smile growing on her face, Marinette only nodded at the suggestion.

* * *

Jeanne d'Arc is a _famous_ art and business school, Marinette learned. Many successful french businessmen and women graduated from there, not to mention many artists as well. One of the best things Marinette learned is that it's a strict and private school. Meaning if Lila found out of this school and tried to transfer, she would get rejected in an instant.

They're not gullible.

She opened a new tab of the school website, looking over the headliner pictures, immediately noticing uniforms, something her school didn't have, but she did like the colors and the look.

Much like pictures Marinette has seen of Jeanne d'Arc, the colors is a red, gold and dark grey. The jacket was a dark grey with gold accents on the rims, a breast pocket above the heart had a red shield with a gold cross, and finally, for girls at least, the skirt was red with gold plaid. And from what she's seeing, the males have dark grey pants with black accents.

"They represent Jeanne very well," Tikki mused, smiling at the website as Marinette gave a small nod, her mouse movie over to the tab of scholarships and programs.

Her gut twisted at the words, _"Apply to Jeanne d'Arc"_ , her head spinning in the worst possible outcomes, not even looking to the bright side like she used to, a sigh pulled her out of her thoughts. "Marinette," her Kwami started, staring at the bright screen before looking over to her holder, "You are very talented. I know more than anything that Jeanne d'Arc would accept you. If not, then they're just stuck up and would truly have lost one of the most artistic people to exist."

Marinette's lips pursed together, "Would you rather sit here, think of the worst possibilities and not have anything good happen," Tikki moved down, her body pressing against the mouse to move the cursor under the "Apply" link. "Or would you risk it to have a better chance at life?"

A soft click was the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, sorry for this sorta rushed chapter? Next one will be longer and some people shall be met >:3


	5. Her Application is....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally gets the answer she's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Sorry this took soooo to get out, I ended up getting busy with a paper needing to be due and a lot of personal stuff was going on.

Two days went by since Marinette sent her application and portfolio to Jeanne d'Arc, waiting for a letter to return for her saying if she was accepted or rejected. Tikki would always reassure her, no matter how many times in a day. (Marinette counted fifteen so far), and she's glad to have such a trust worthy and kind friend, one who trusts her without a doubt, one that will reassure her constantly and not get annoyed with how many times. 

After months of defending her friends, giving excuses as to why they have been acting like this to her, she finally stopped once she took a good look at her body; bruises on her sides and back, stinging everytime she moved or deeply inhaled, her cheek a little rosey from when Alya slapped her, a small scar on her tongue when she bit it upon falling.

No reason can excuse their behavior nor abuse, that's what she learned.

Nino, Juleka, Rose and Myléne were some of the only friends she needs. They wouldn't believe those lies and fake sobs Lila threw out. They actually fact checked, unlike Alya and Max, surprisingly.

They used common sense, unlike Max.

Marinette shook the thoughts off, her teeth biting at her nail, her mind wondering to school, what people have been saying about her the last few days of being absent. And wondering to how many more days she'll be absent until she gets the letter.

"Marinette, dear,"

The sudden voice pulled her out of her thoughts suddenly causing her to flinch at the surprise, but ended up cringing due to the bruises on her sides. Sabine frowned a tiny bit at that, but her lips flicked into a smile, a white envelope in her hands.

Marinette's tired blue eyes immediately noticed the gold and red crested stamp before seeing the cursive words, "Jeanne d'Arc Private Fine Arts and Business School". 

Her eyes stayed glued to the envelope, but her hands continued to finger the blanket, her anxiety rising with every second passing. Shakily, she reached a hand out and gently took the paper from her mother, her eyes trained on her name.

Sabine gave an encouraging smile to Marinette, reaching out a hand to rub her shoulder, but once the contact was made, her daughter flinched away looking up to her like a deer in headlights. Marinette's eyebrows furrowed as guilt began washing through her eyes, but Sabine's smile never fell, "We'll be downstairs in the bakery."

Marinette's frown never grew into a smile, she watched as her mother walked to the front door and pulled it open. Sabine turned her head over her shoulder, flashing her a small smile before going out into the hall and closing the door behind her.

She looked back down to the envelope, staring at the bold italicized words. She took a deep breath, cringing away as she quickly ripped it open and took the letter out. However, Marinette didn't look back, her head turned away, her anxiety getting the better of her.

Tikki gave a sympathetic frown to her, moving closer to her and gently nudging against Marinette's hand, making the girl glance over. Tikki smiled to her. Marinette gave a weak one back, then looked down to the letter, taking a deep breath.

"' _Dear, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We have went over your application and portfolio and found you to be an extremely-'_ " Marinette froze, quickly sitting up on the couch, her eyes widening, and Tikki's smile grew larger at the small twinkle in her eyes.

Marinette shot her head up to Tikki, her eyes glistening in the light, "I..." Her voice got caught in her throat. She cleared her throat, glancing at the letter, "I got in."

"I knew you would, Marinette."

Tikki felt her heart swell at the nervous smile cracking on her face. "I got in.." she muttered again, seemingly to herself as if to assure herself that this isn't a dream. Tikki nodded to her holder, moving more in front of her, "You did Marinette, I'm very happy for you!"

"I got in... I got in."

Tikki chuckled, but then flinched back when Marinette shot up from her seat on the couch, "I got in! I go-" Marinette lifted her foot to step out of her blanket, but it got caught, causing her to crash onto the floor, a moan escaped her lips as a stab of pain shot up through her body.

Tikki moved over to Marinette, her anxiety growing, worrying about the girl hurting herself, but she pushed herself up off of the floor, the bright shine in her eyes sparkling. Tikki's anxiety broke immediately and she grinned.

The front door opened, startling the Kwami, quickly taking shelter in the blanket as her parents walk in, concern in their eyes at the sight of their daughter on the floor, but when Sabine looked at her daughter's face, she broke down, her eyes shined as tears began rolling down at the sight of the brightness in Marinette's eyes.

Sabine choked a bit seeing Marinette give a small smile, looking down to the letter, "Maman, I got in!"

A smile grew on her face as tears streamed down before pulling her daughter into a hug, one which Tom didn't hesitate to join.

Tikki's head peeked up from the edge of the blanket, looking up to Marinette and her parents, a pleased and happy look on their faces while Marinette kept giving weak giggles at the sudden affection. A small smile grew on her face.

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath, opening her eyes to her mirror, taking in the appearance of the uniform on her. Yesterday was the first time she expressed an emotion that was depression or anxiety, but seemingly enough, to the disappointment of Tikki and her parents, she's back to being anxious, in fact, almost even more anxious than she's been the past week. 

The anxiety of people backstabbing her, being a bother, them being just like her fr.. classmates.

Tikki gave a reassuring smile to her, gently nuzzling against her shoulder, "Everything will be okay, Marinette. No one will hurt you."

She appreciated the comfort, but.. she was still paranoid. 

Marinette turned her head to the side, looking over her cheek that Alya slapped just a few days ago. It was still faintly red, not enough to be concerned about though, that she is happy for. Although, her sides and back still are heavily bruised, painting with mixed purple and yellow spots. Luckily, it doesn't hurt as much to inhale or move as it did the first few days. 

"We'd better get going," the Kwami spoke up, pulling her out of her thoughts. "School is starting soon and it's a bit more of a walk than across the street." Tikki reminded, getting a faint nod from Marinette. The girl sighed, stepping away from the mirror, only for a red bruise to catch her eye. 

Her lips pursed into a frown at the sight of her abnormally red knees, her white socks barely stopping at her kneecap. She wouldn't be able to hide that. Luckily, at the very least, she can easily say she tripped on the way there.

Marinette's gut suddenly churned, a wave of nausea coursing through her.

She would be lying.

And she would be such a hypocrite.

Hating people who lie only for her to turn around and do the same.

Disgusting.

Without another word, Marinette turned away from the mirror, not wanting to taint her eyes more with her bruised body. Walking over to the chaise, she picked up her new school bag, opening up the latch and letting Tikki go inside.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'm on the fence about having Bridgette in the story. I'm 50/50 about having her since I mainly just like having Claude, Allen, Allegra and Félix. So I thought, maybe Bridgette can be here for a short time?
> 
> Maybe, I might lean over to that, not sure how it'll go yet 
> 
> If y'all don't know, with all my chapter books, I just wing it lmaooo
> 
> Anyway, I might fix and add some stuff to other chapters. I actually got a bit eh about Juleka, Rose, Mylene and Nino just in Marinette's side because I'd probably have to write them more when I just want to focus on the Quantics lmao


End file.
